Magical Mayhem
by GrimDudeGamer
Summary: There were 150 gods and the darkness god revolted leaving all the other gods almost dead causing them to leave their descendants on a planet named Verian. The story begins with a family of 6 and it continues with the children. Join me on their adventures to find out the truth if they are truly desendants of the desendants of the gods or if something else might be a factor.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Once upon a time,on a foreign planet to all of humanity,there reigned 150 gods.Each god had an equal amount of power.Christianity still existed,for every god believed that there was one superior to all of them.However,one day,one god,the god of darkness,craved more power.He revolted against all of the other gods.The other gods defeated him successfully,but at a cost.The god of darkness was very powerful.The gods were at the verge of death when they cast upon the planet descendants of their very selves.The planet was in ruins,however,and there was almost nowhere to live.The descendants,or the "divine humans"as they were and are called,built a village out of what seemed like nothing.The superior god gifted the land with more humans.Reproduction,reproduction,and more reproduction.The planet now thrived with much life.Now let me tell you another story.Once upon a time,there was a very happy family of 6.The happiest two were not the mother and father,but a brother and a sister.Kono(brother) and Mida(sister) Shiba.The other brother and sister,Ida(older brother) and Linia(older sister) Shiba,were happy to take care of their younger siblings.They all had a touch of magic.Kono had Fire,Mida had Water,Ida had Earth(don't ask),and Linia had Light.


	2. First Adventure

Chapter 1:First Adventure

The four children lie in the living room.The room is filled with the sound of texting sounds.Finally,Mida breaks the silence with "Okay,I'm bored now.Is there anything else we can do?"."Nope.Remember,Mom and Dad told us to stay in this room,"Linia retorted."We have to stay here until they call us.""Yeah,but still,we can still go on,like,an adventure or somethin'."said Ida."Wha!Huh?Oh.I must've dozed off.This is soooooo boring!"awoke Kono."C'mon Linia,you gotta admit,you're bored too!"said Ida."Ugh,fine!I admit it,I'm bored too!But if we leave Mom and Dad are gonna be reaaaaal mad!"."I still wanna go on an adventure."replied Mida."Yeah,you can stay Linia,but we're leaving!"said Ida as he rose out of his chair and started to the door."Yeah!"agreed Kono and Mida.Right before they all left,Linia said"Wait!"They all turned around.Linia arose out of her chair and said "I'll come with,but we have to return early,or else Mom and Dad are gonna be mad!"."I hate to say it,but she's right."said Ida."Uhh.we didn't object.You just like attention."stated Kono.Mida snickered behind him."Shut up!Let's just go!"They left the house and felt the wind against their skin."Look!"Mida pointed."A cave!We can start there!"The others agreed and the went into the cave."It's kinda dark in here."said Ida.Linia said"I'll light it up in here so we c-" "I'll light a fire!" interrupted Kono.Before Linia could object,Kono already had fire in his hands."Nevermind..."growled Linia.Suddenly,they heard a strange noise.It sounded like something grinding against the cave walls."What's that noise?" inquired Mida.Everyone prepared for battle.Sure enough,there was a cave monster ready to attack.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. First Battle

Chapter 2:First Battle

The cave monster launched itself forward into Ida's direction.Ida quickly blocked its claws with his warhammer.As the cave monster lunged forward,a group of cave monsters emerged from behind it."Uh-oh!" gulped Mida."We can take 'em!" Kono said confidently.

As he said that,a cave monster attacked him.He slashed it in half with his sword.The cave monster l

screeched in pain.Ida threw a cave monster on the ground and crushed its head with his weapon.

Linia landed a headshot on a cave monster with her pistol and said "Shouldn't we be getting back home no-".She was interrupted by a cave monster.It knocked the pistol out of her hand.She threw a punch and it hit the cave monster in its jaw.She dashed,got her pistol,and shot the xave monster in the chest.

"Guys,this crowd is gettin' a little heavy,Don'tcha think? Don't forget,we still have to get back home.Mida's scythe got knocked out of her hand."Uhhhhhh..."she confusingly looked around.She then grunted and shot balls of water at the cave monster.The cave monster was distracted and that gave Mida time to think.'My water attacks won't do anything, so my best bet is to run for my weapon!'She then started for her weapon.As she was about to grab it,a cave monster appeared over it."Wahhh!!"she screamed.She then tried to use magic, and suddenly,

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Secondary Powers?

Chapter 3:Secondary Powers?!

Suddenly,sword-sharp blades of grass shot from Mida's hands!"Woah!"she said."What was that?" questioned Kono."I-i don't know!"Mida responded.It was at that moment Kono was attacked by 3 cave monsters.

"Ugh!Get off!" Kono grunted.Then,he slid under all of them and the ground under him had a light blue trail.When the 3 cave monsters attempted to chase him,they slipped on the trail."Whaaaaaaa?How much weed did I smoke?" Kono confusingly and curiously inquired.

"Raaaah!"shouted Ida as a swarm of cave monsters attacked him.As he shielded his head,a blast of lava burned the monsters to ash.As he looked up,all he could say was"Whaaaaaaaat?"

Linia was being chased by cave monsters and ran into another group of them."Eep!" she squealed.Then a strange pulse of a very dark purple gas with white speckles inside it emitted from her."What was th-".

Linia was interrupted by an unknown male voice."I'll take it from here!"."Why am I always the one being interrupted?" asked Linia."Oh!Did I interrupt you?I'm very sorry about that."The unknown person stepped out of the shadows.My name is _ _ and I use _ magic!(YOU WOULDA THOUGHT)

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Mysteries Solved

Chapter 4:Mysteries Solved

My name is Aku Taekeyama and I use Life magic!"Life magic?How does it work?" inquired Ida."In many ways." answered Aku.When the cave monsters saw Aku,they dashed towards him.When they felt the aura of his magic,they stood down.

"Woah!What was that?" very curiously questioned Kono."I told you.Life magic.It has many abilities.One ability,for example, is what just happened.Animals feel comfort in your presence.They don't feel threatened,so they feel no need to defend themselves." explained Aku."Ohhhhhhh.." said the others.

Suddenly,out of the depths of the cave emerged a bat.The bat flew up to Aku's ear.The bat squeked softly in his ear and Aku nodded and made affirmative noises that signal that Aku understood the bat.The others stared at him,their head tilted slightly,with confused expressions.

"Oh!This is another ability of Life magic.You can understand animals."The others once again said "Ohhhhhhh..".Aku then said "Sorry.The creatures of the cave need me.I'll always be here if you ever need help.If you do,just tap on the cave walls.I'll come in an instant.Bye now!"The others said their goodbyes and reality kicked in.

"Wait...WE HAVE TO GET HOME,LIKE,NOW!" Linia exclaimed."OH SHOOT!I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Kono realized.They all rushed back home and opened the door very suspensfully."Ida,can you just open the door normally!?!?!" Kono yelled."No!I'm building up the suspense!" Ida quickly retorted.Linia pushed Ida and said "Move over!I'll do it!".

Linia opened the door very swiftly and the living room was empty."Phew!" sighed Mida."Their mother then said "There you kids are!If you wnted to go outside, you could have just asked!Lunch is ready!"."So does this mean we can adventure whenever we want?" questioned Mida."And what's for lunch?" Kono also asked.Their mother replied with "Kapliat(fish) and white rice with gravy.Also,sure!"."Yayyyyyy...Nobody?" exclaimed Ida."Yayyyyyy lunch!!" exclaimed Kono.After they ate lunch,they ventured out into the mountains.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Into the Mountains

Chapter 5:Into the Mountains

As they ventured into the mountains,they remember Aku and how he could help them."Should we get Aku?He has some abilities that could be useful." debated Ida."I'll get him." said Kono.Everyone else agreed.

Kono went back in the direction of home.He then heard a strange noise that they didn't hear when they were venturing into the mountains.He took out his weapon,which wasn't how it normally was.Instead of the regular sword,his sword was on fire.'Must be because of my magic.' he thought.Then,he saw a mountain with a swirl of red and white.'Ok,something's DEFINETELY off.' he thought.

Just then, a read beam with a transparent layer of white around it.Kono thought he could run around it,and he did(I'm too lazy).He put away his weapon(somehow even though its on fire) and went straight to the cave.He tapped on the walls,and,just like a fairy tale,he immediately appeared out of the shadows."You called,er,tapped?" Aku said."We're adventuring again and,judging from what I just saw,we might need your help" Kono explained."What did you see?" Aku inquired."I saw a swirl of red and white and,like a portal,a red beam with a see-through layer of white on it came out." Kono said."Ugh,not THAT again." Aku groaned."Again?" Kono questioned."Don't worry about it.I'll fight it with you." Aku stated.

As they left the cave and started towards the mountain path,the beam turned into a sphere with the same properties as the beam.Kono pulled out his weapon and said "What now?"."Don't worry." Aku said."I'll handle this.**PETAL BRIGADE!**"Aku stretched his hand out in front of his face and a barrage of pink flower petals shot out of his hand like a machine gun.As the petals hit the sphere,it dissolved and disappeared."That should be the last one to come here is. few decades." Aku said.

"Care to explain?" Kono asked."No." Aku answered."Fair enough.Now let's go to the others!" Kono said.They headed down the path and saw the others and the others saw them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Venturing with Aid

Chapter 6:Venturing With Aid

Aku and Kono make it to the others.The others are progressing quite quickly.As they all walked down the path,a bird occasionally went up to Aku and gave a report on the condition of the forests.If something was wrong,since Aku was sidetracked,he gave tips to restore the forest's good qualities and evict the bad qualities.

Eventually,everyone grew tired."How much farther?" Mida exhaustedly asked.Suddenly, Linia's face lit up."Not that much farther!Look!" she said as she pointed to a cave."Ugh,another cave?I live in one!" Aku stated."What?Why?" Mida concernedly inquired.

"When I was 15,I felt that nature was calling me.My parents said that I could go wherever I wanted as long as I stayed in contact with them.So I decided to live the forest for about 3 months.Then I connected with nature and decided to live in that cave.I saw the monsters,and I felt a little scared.But then they stood down and let me pass.Then I became friends with them.Then you found me present-day!" Aku explained.

"Wait...15?How old are you?" Mida inquired once more."Hmmmm...Lemme think...I'm about 18.""18!?!?" Kono and Mida exclaimed."Im only 16!" Kono shouted."And I'm 15!!"Mida yelled."Guys..." Ida mumbled."We've got bigger problems than that now...".

A void was in front of them.Instead of sucking things in(pause),it shot things out.Giant void balls shot out of the void(how original)."**DARK INVOCATION!**". said Aku.He stretched out both of his hands in front of his face.A beam of very dark green energy.It dissolved the void,or so it seemed.But then,the void formed back again."What do we do now?" Mida questioned.The void fired a dark purple beam at them.

Just as they thought they could shield themselves,the void dissolved(for real this time)."Huh?What happened?" asked Linia.Then,someone on a broom flew up to them."Hey,sorry about that.My pocket void always falls out.Once it hits the ground,it grows into a void." ??? said."My name is _ _ and,obviously, I'm _ _.(MORE CLIFFHANGERS YAYYYYYY)

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The More the Merrier!

Chapter 7:The More,the Merrier!

"My name is Aegis Zagi and,as you can probably tell,I'm a witch.Or a wizard.Whichever you prefer." Aegis stated."Aegis,huh?" said Kono."That's a very...unique..name for a witchcraft user."."I wasn't born a witch,you know." Aegis explained.

"Hey,do you have any more brooms?Our legs are reaaaally tired!" whined Ida."Oh yeah.Legs.I forgot what it's like to use those." Aegis stated,slightly boastfully."Yeah,I have more."He then snapped his fingers and said "Here you go!".Brooms appeared in front of each of them.They all hopped on and took flight.

"MMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!" screamed Ida."HOW IS NOBODY ELSE SCARED!?"."I used birds to stay in contact with my family,and I've dreamed of taking to the sky." Aku explained."What about yhe rest of you?".The rest shrugged."We're just used to it,I guess." Kono said.

"Wait,where are we going?"."I don't know." Aegis said."I just came,you guys said your feet hurt,so BAM.BROOMS."."Wait,weren't we climbing the mountain?" asked Linia."Yeah,but I'm tired.Let's go home." yawned Mida.The others agreed.So they flew back home."Bye guys!" said Kono,Mida,Ida,and Linia."Why are you saying bye to me?I LITERALLY live,like,3 yards away from you." said Aku."I'll take that goodbye.Byee!" said Aegis.The others went straight to their beds and slept.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
